Poupu fruit
by shadgirl13
Summary: the organization diclairs their lover for each other with paopu fruits. contains Yaoi couples: Xemsai, Marvex, LexZex, Akuroku, Xigdem, XalLux


ok here's meh 1st story, I hope it's good

warning: yaoi, boyXboy couples, limon in future chapters

couples: Xemsai, LexZex, Marvex, Xigdem, XalLux, Akuroku

disclaimer: I DON'T own Kingdom hearts, cause if I do it wouldn't be rated E ;D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 -  
Desiny Island

''And you want me to go to Destiny Island why?'' Asked Saix.

'' I need you to get my reading glasses.'' Said Zexion.

''why can't you get them yourself?''

'' Because Xemnas is making me to do this long ass report and making me turn it in TONIGHT! I need to start on it.

'' fine I'll go get them.'' Said Saix. ''wait, one more question, what were you doing on Destiny Island in the first place?''

'' well... I was... uhh ... doing some research.''

'' ok I'll better get going.''

Saix made a portal and walked though it.

-  
A few moments later Saix apered on Destiny Island. their he felt somthing run into him. Saix turned to see a young boy sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

''Hey! What's the big idea!''

the boy said looking up at Saix.

''Oh! hey your apart of that Organization thing arn't you.'' said the boy getting back on his feet.

''I'm Tidus, this guy came here yesterday wearing the same black coat your wearing now. his name was Zexion I think.'' said Tidus.

'' yeah... uhh did Zex.

''IS IT TRUE THAT YOU DON'T HAVE HEARTS!!'' yelled Tidus cutting off Saix.

''uhh... well we use to not have hearts but when Sora... well ''killed us'' we came back from the darkness and we regained our hearts... some how.'' explaind Saix.

''cool.... oh yeah what was it you where saying?''

oh right did Zexion happen to leave his glasses here because he needs them.''

'' oh right.. yeah he did i was going to give them back to him be he already disapered in to that black portal thingy.''

'' great where are they?'' asked Saix.

''oh right their in the shack over their. come on I'll get them.''

''TIDUS!!!'' yelled a voice.

Tudus and Saix both turned to the sound of the voice. their stood a man.

''Wakka? what's wrong? ''said Tidus.

''SELPHIE!! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!'' Yelled Wakka.

Tidus ran up to Wakka.

''what happened.'' asked Tidus.

''Selphie got on top of the roof and she's about to fall. I can't get her down.''

''WHAT!!''

Tidus and Wakka ran toward one of the building thier, Saix followed. when they got to the building Saix sall a young girl hanging from the side of the building.

''SELPHIE!!'' yelled Tidus.

''HOLD ON!! I'LL GET YOU DOWN!!''

'' HURRY!! I'M SLIPPING!!.'' yelled Selphie.

Tidus was trying to figer out how to get her down. before Tidus had time to do anything Selphie's hand sliped and she started to fall.

''SELPHIE!!'' yelled Tidus and Wakka. Saix ran up at full speed and caught her before she hit the ground. Selphie got off of Saix, Saix stood up.

''OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OK?!'' said Selphie to Saix.

''yeah... ''

;;WOW!! YOU SAVED SELPHIE'S LIFE!!;; yelled Tidus.

''we'll I don't thing he save my ''life'' but he did save me from getting a broken leg of somthing.'' corrected Selphie.

Tidus rolled his eyes. he looked back at Saix.

''hey you ok?''

'' yeah just alittle scrach.'' -----------------------

after alittle while Saix was looking in to the ocean. Tidus walked up to him.

''hey. here are the glassed you wanted'' Tidus said giving the glasses to Saix.

''oh thanks.'' Saix said.

Tidus begain to walk off.

''oh yeah. here.''

Tidus trough somthing star shape at Saix. Saix caught it.

''wha...?'' started Saix.

''it's a poupu fuit.'' said Tidus. ''give it to somone you like.''

Tidus said smiling. then he walked off. Saix stood their for a few seconts looking at the poupu fuit. Saix shook his head. he made a portal then walked though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

welltheir it is :D

reveiws would be nice -_-


End file.
